The logic of Mistletoe
by Bugalouie
Summary: A loosley connected Set of one-shots based on Spock/OC.
1. The Logic of Mistletoe

I OWN NOTHING INVOLVED WITH STAR TREK!!!!!!! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE REAL CREATORS! Only Lt. Jacoby is mine!

Ok…Don't know that much about Star Trek except from what I got from the new movie last night….so be kind! =) And I love the Spock/Uhura pairing but I think he needs someone different….. =) Enjoy! I'm thinking about continuing the one shots but I would LOVE reviews! Tell me what you want to read! =)

Summary: Spock decides weather mistletoe is logical at a Christmas Party.

(I went back and fixed the Scotty home country mix up....Thanks to all who reviewed! =D)

Lt. Allison Jacoby walked into the U.S.S. Enterprise's Christmas party, wondering why she had come. She had just recently been transferred to the ship, and knew no one on board, save for Captain James Kirk, whom she had met only for a few fleeting seconds before he was wrapped up in the Christmas festivities. She was replacing the Linguist Uhura, whom had left due to an honorable discharge.

The room the party was held in was beautifully decorated. The color scheme of the room was red, green, and gold. There was tinsel spread across the room, and a huge evergreen tree decorated in those colors was in a far corner. Above almost every two person seat hung a branch of mistletoe. There were streamers and other various Christmas decorations across the massive room, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

She walked into the party, and looking around the room, found the one person she knew from the civilian world: Dr. "Bones" McCoy.

"Allison!" He boomed, and the way he swaggered over to her showed her that he was a little tipsy. When he reached her he enveloped her in a bear hug, his huge frame covering her small, barley 5' self.

"I 'issed you too 'ones!" She said, her mouth being crushed against his chest. When he let her go she said again, "I missed you too Bones. I had no idea you were aboard the Enterprise!"

" I was stationed here two years ago….Ssssssoooooo," he said. Holding her back to examine him, "How have you been? What's been going on? How's your mom?"

Allison laughed at his onslaught of questions, "I've been good. I recently passed my linguist's test, and my mom, well she's doing ok…she's still in shock since dad's sudden death." Bones looked at her and his face softened, and then he gave her a gentler hug. "Come 'ere. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the team. So he did.

First he introduced her to a Scottish man, whom was then later introduced as Montgomery Scott; he served as the main engineer on the ship. Another was a young Russian boy named Pavel Chekov who as a navigator. Then she met a mid-thirties Asian man, named Hikaru Sulu, who served as the Helms Officer. After he had introduced her to Sulu, he said in his slurred speech, "Ah, where's Spock? You'd really like him Ally." Allison just gave him a confused look and he laughed as the said, "He's one of the smartest people I've ever met. You two would get along."

"Oh," Allison said, and before she could say something else Captain Kirk pulled him aside and the party continued. Allison, bored and lonely, walked over to the bar, and got the only non-alcoholic drink available, water. She retreated to a corner of the beautifully decorated room, plopped down on a love seat and took out her worn copy of Pride & Prejudice and began reading.

Spock watched the partygoers enjoy themselves, and whished that he could enjoy it as much as they were. As he was prowling the room, he noticed a small woman sitting in the corner. Spock had never seen her, but she captivated him. She had on standard cadet uniform, the red dress with black leather boots. Her hair was pulled up a little around her face, and the rest pulled back. Spock then decided she was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes upon. Her dark chestnut hair fell in waves down to her middle back, and when she looked up to him, her emerald eyes shone at him with intelligence.

But there was one oddity about her that Spock's logic didn't understand. She was reading, at a party. This was illogical to Spock, so he tried to gather the courage to ask her, but when she looked back up at him, with those green eyes, he failed all together. He turned back around and found a spot where he could watch her, unseen. She was a very interesting person, and he felt that if he could not study her near, he would afar. So he sit back with his water and intently studied her.

A few moments later Bones found him and said, "Hey Spock, haveyou seen a girl, bout five foot tall, chestnut brown hair and green eyes?" Spock nodded and pointed him in the direction of the girl. Before he left, well before he was pulled away by a drunken female engineer, he said, "Spock, go over there and talk to her, she's lonely. Her name's Allison Jacoby." Then he was gone.

Spock decided he was going to "investigate why she is doing such an illogical thing at a Christmas party." Or that's what he had tried to convince himself.

_Why is he looking at me?! He just keeps staring!_ Allison thought to herself. She had noticed the Vulcan looking at her, and looking at her, and looking at her, and it started to worry her. She tried her best not to look at him, but her eyes occasionally drifted up to him, and each time this happened, he seemed to be starting at her intently. She looked up at him again, and he sipped his water, stood, and walked over to her.

"Hello," he said. He was a very cute guy, for an alien. She noticed his movements and the way he spoke, and, since she spent many days on planet Vulcan as a child, knew there was something different about this Vulcan. "My name is Spock; I am the second in command aboard the Enterprise." He stayed there in his very business-like manner and looked at her expectantly; finally she relented, and stuck out her hand, as if to shake his own.

"Lieutenant Allison Jacoby, linguist." As soon as she said the word _linguist_ he tensed up. Well as much as a Vulcan can tense up.

"So you replaced Lieutenant Uhura?" He asked in a way that someone could know you were suppressing emotion. She looked at him closely for a moment, and then dismissed the whole thought. There was nothing going on between him and Lieutenant Uhura.

"May I?" He said, indicating that he would like to sit down. She nodded and he took place beside her.

Over the next several hours, Spock and Allison sit and discussed many things. She learned that he was half Vulcan; his father had been the ambassador to Earth, and his mother was an earthen woman he had married. He learned that her father was a linguist and they had moved from Earth to Vulcan for a few years for her father to completely master the Vulcan language.

"May I ask," he said at some point in their conversation, "Why are you at a party, where you could be socializing with a crew that you do not yet know, on a ship that will be your home for the next several months; but instead you sit, reading a book that was published hundreds of years ago?"

Allison looked at him quite sheepishly, and then replied, "I've never been good at socializing, and I'm actually very shy. That's why my father wanted me to study other languages. He thought knowing how to speak in different tongues would help me be able to come out of my shell." She laughed a little sheepishly and he laughed too, a tight and constrained sound, but a laugh none the less.

At that point in their conversation, an incredibly drunk cadet, so drunk Allison didn't know how he was standing, said, "OOOHHH Commander Spock, getting' it on under the mistletoe eh?" Then he broke out into the chorus of _Lets Get it On_ by Marvin Gaye.

Allison took a slow look over the loveseat they were sitting on, and an extreme red blush rose over her cheeks and neck. Aboveher and the superior officer was a branch of the pesky mistletoe. She looked back at Spock, who had also discovered the evil little branch. They looked a little awkward; Spock was staring off in space above her head, which wasn't really that hard for him to do, and her staring off towards the ground. They both almost jumped out of their skins when they heard Bones' voice, saying, "Geez Spock. What are ya gonna do? Just sit there and stare at the wall all night? Man up, so to speak, and do it already. Freakin' Jim's had to do it like six times tonight. Some guys end up with all the luck…" the last part was mumbled and they both laughed.

Before Allison knew what was happening, Spock had gently tilted her chin upwards, simultaneously extending his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer. Allison's breath hitched a little as Spock's lips came closer to hers. It was an innocent kiss, not lasting longer than a few moments; but those few moments were forever for the two people. He drew away, but rested his chin on her head, and just held her, as a slow song had come on. A few moments later, she looked at her watch, and detangled herself from the Vulcan.

"I have to report to Captain Kirk's office tomorrow morning for a brief rundown of my duties onboard." As she spoke, she saw the Vulcan's face fall a moment, before saying in a joking way, "So maybe I'll see you around?" He smiled then, and she reached up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good night Spock." She said.

"Good night Miss Jacoby." She laughed and smiled, walking away down the corridor. Spock noticed her book was there, and when he walked out to the corridor to return it, she was gone.

Later that night in bed, after thinking about his events at the Christmas party, Spock concluded that the necessity of mistletoe at a Christmas party was _very_ logical.

* * *

Ok...Another Star Trek story is in the works...but here's the question.....

Do you want it to be:

Spock/OC

Kirk/OC

or

McCoy/OC

???????????

Everyone will have a significant other in the story but I'm not sure who to make it as...

Message me with the answer...and whoever is in the most messages will be the main character in the story.....

Messaging ends December 31st!

Thank you! =D


	2. 4 In the Morning

_****____****__Lieutenant Allison Jacoby sat at the edge of the short track, catching her breath from an extremely long run. The med bay had recently installed a running course for their officers to stay in shape, and for the last few hours the Lieutenant had been abusing the privilege._

For the last month Allison had been dating her superior officer: a lovingly unemotional, half-Vulcan/half-Human. The night before they had experienced their first major fight as a couple. Allison had lost control more than once and let some of her emotions get the best of her before, but not like last night.

In the command center, Allison sat in her chair, stressed and tired. Most of the crew were on shore leave, but she had volunteered to stay aboard. Bored as she was, she punched in the location of her boyfriend, Spock, to see what he was doing. She was aware that he would not appreciate her spying on him, but she did it anyway, and was shocked at what she found.

Spock was having lunch with Uhura. Allison had heard stories of their relationship before Uhura balked on him because he WAS half-Vulcan (shocker there right?), and left the ship. Yet, this little act hurt Allison more than she ever knew it could, and when Spock came back aboard, she confronted him about it. The fight escalated from there.

He ended up spending the night in Kirk's room, because he was trying to be a gentleman. He graciously left her his bedroom since her own was under construction. However, she couldn't sleep there so she ended up sleeping in Bones' bed, while Bones slept on the floor. After she had woken up, she elected to go to the track, and maybe run off some of her anger.

Allison stopped on a bench for a water break and got out her 70th edition iPod. She hit shuffle and pushed play.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

[CHORUS]

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

[CHORUS]

And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

[CHORUS]

Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

Allison nodded…this song was particularly poignant today.

__

Spock searched the ship for McCoy, because he knew where McCoy was, Allison was likely to be. He found his quarry in the front part of the med bay.__

"Dr. McCoy have you seen Allison?" Spock queried.

McCoy looked at Spock, deciding whether he should divulge Allison's location. Bones, sensing Spock's anxiousness, pointed to the door that led to the track. Spock walked through the door and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on a bench beside the track, looking sudoric and lugubrious.

__

Allison kept shaking her head, knowing how right the song was. She saw two hands enter her field of vision and heard, in the most euphonic and compunctious voice she had ever heard, say "I'm sorry."


End file.
